


Love Grows Where Shenanigan Ensues

by unagidragonroll



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park being competitive what’s new, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, an escape from being emo because of the teaser, domestic 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: Just another day of Jihoon and Woojin wrestling for beers, chicken, and kisses.





	Love Grows Where Shenanigan Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘love grows where my rosemary grows’ because kissing booth is mentioned lol

Woojin and Jihoon are laying on their back that night, a thick blanket covering them, and from a distance, there’s the fireplace keeping them warm.

There are cans of beers on the table, some of them are crumpled already (they fought who was the strongest), there are also two mountains of chicken bones (they also fought who had the tallest pile), and there’s a wireless speaker playing some indie music (they decided to put it on shuffle from the start so they wouldn’t have to fight whose playlist they were gonna play).

Woojin heaves a long sigh, rubbing his belly under his black hoodie. He tilts his head, “If my abs disappeared, you’re not forgiven.”

Jihoon scoffs, “I won’t apologize for a fight I didn’t start.” He tilts his head to face him too, “And anyways, I wouldn’t start a fight if I knew I would lose.”

Woojin’s face stern, watching Jihoon smirking his way. 

Under the lullaby of playlist ‘The Kissing Booth - Netflix’, Woojin eventually has Jihoon pinned under him after several times they rolled around the carpeted floor.

Sounds of laughter fill the night in their apartment.

“You lose,” Woojin says with a winning smile.

Jihoon groans as he tries to escape, but Woojin’s grips are firm on both his wrists. Jihoon then closes his eyes and smiles, “For this battle, I’ll let you win.”

Woojin rolls his eyes, still with the winning smile. “Very funny. That’s why, Park Jihoon,” said boy under him opens his eyes, and Woojin continues, “I wouldn’t start a fight if I knew I would lose.”

Jihoon scoffs, clearly still not admitting defeat. But once Woojin dives down to kiss the scowl away, inwardly, probably he’ll admit his defeat to this one. He started the fight before, just to see Woojin lose two times in a row. But he deserves this kiss for winning the chicken battle earlier.

The moment they open their eyes, lips still connected to each other, both smirk and no, none of them are going to pull away for air because this make out battle is on.


End file.
